1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to television cabinet stands, and more particularly to a wire dress protector for a television cabinet stand.
2. Prior Art
Conventional digital television (DTV) stands typically have a boxed shaped construction comprising four walls, perpendicularly adjacent to one another. Where the stand also serves as a cabinet, the cabinet has doors that are locked to the cabinet by magnets. The doors to the cabinet are then opened by pushing in on the door to unlock the magnet lock and then pivoting the doors out and away from the cabinet.
Within television cabinets, the owners of televisions store a variety of auxiliary electronic equipment that supports the features of the television. For example, a video cassette recorder (VCRs) permits the owner to play prerecorded shows on their television from the VCRs. To couple the VCR to the television, wires or cables are run from the VCR to the television. In addition, power cords, cable TV cords, and the like are run to and from the television. This multitude of wiring forms an uncontrolled "dress" of wires that pose a danger to a small child, for example, should the small child get close to the wires, or to the auxiliary electronic equipment, for example, should current unexpectedly pass from the wires to the equipment. Moreover, should the television stand be pushed too close to the room wall, the unprotected wires of the wire dress may be crimped or even crushed so as to interfere with the performance of the television unit.
Thus, in a television cabinet stand, there is a need for a back column for the wires and bumpers to maintain the stand a distance away from the wall.